


"What started out as a sleepover."

by weinsanedreamer



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dom Danny, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Relationships, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sub Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinsanedreamer/pseuds/weinsanedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny comes home after yet another exhausting day at work with his team, he just wants to kick back and relax for as long as he can that is until Steve his partner ruins everything. He's all too aware now of his dysfunctional relationship with Steve, but is there something more there than he didn't realize before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of inspired by that one episode of Hawaii 5-0 where Steve sneaks into Danny's apartment and ends up watching his favorite movie with him on TV, only I added my own version of it hehe

“What started out as a sleepover.”  
A Mcdanno Fanfic 

It was late in the evening and the blazing Honolulu sun was just beginning to set over the horizon, even stubborn Danny had to agree it looked beautiful. He set his keys on the kitchen counter, grabbed a chilled beer from his fridge and plopped on the couch wanting to put their exhausting case his team had just finished out of his mind.

He turned on the TV to see what was on, nothing that interesting really but he went ahead and watched some sickeningly-fluffy Hallmark show.

Danny scoffed laughing sarcastically to himself, the acting in the dull show was totally fake and the plot was way too obvious.

He couldn’t help but wonder what Steve would have thought of this if he was sitting on the couch with him right now.

That adorable asshole, he wondered if he was still where he had left him after Steve’s lame excuse for a car broke down and left them stuck in the middle of the highway, Steve told him that he’d stay behind and take care of it so Danny went ahead and called a cab to take him home.

He was starting to regret leaving Steve alone, he did seem to have a way with cars but he wasn’t sure he exactly knew what he was doing.

As he was about to turn the channel the doorbell rang, Danny grumbled to himself not wanting to talk to anyone while he was trying to relax while he still could.

He wondered who it could be, his team must have all been at home by now.

Danny’s mouth almost dropped when he saw Steve standing right on his doorstep covered in mud from head to toe, he had some grass and what looked like twigs sticking out of his hair in mangled tufts.

“Hey Danny.” Steve smiled acting like he wasn’t aware that he looked like a complete train-wreck.

“What the actual hell Steve!, Danny snapped at the neanderthal animal reeling him inside his house, Okay I know you’re a little bit slow in the brain, but just how clueless are you to stand around like that when you look like something from the black lagoon?!” Danny fumed pointing at him wondering how much of an idiot he could possibly be.

“I’m sorry,did you just refer to me as the Loch ness monster?” Steve asked wondering if his partner was trying to make fun of him but only caused himself to look bad.’”

“That doesn’t matter.” he fumed turning to the hallway, “just get your sorry ass in the bathtub so I can clean the shit off you before it gets all over my house.”

“You want to give me a bath Daniel?, aww I feel so loved.”

“Zip it buster, it ain’t out of love.”

“Haha, Whatever you say master.” Steve followed Danny into the bathroom, the mud sticking to him like glue.

He was starting to get a little excited at this turn of events.

“So how the hell did you even get like that anyway?” Danny questioned Steve as he took off his dirty shirt that was encrusted in mud, it stuck to his bare chest somewhat as he took it off and Danny almost thought about assisting him.

“You’re gonna laugh at me if I tell you.” Steve threw his shirt over the shower railing turning to Danny, his face made it hard for Danny to make out what he was hiding from him.

And Danny kinda enjoyed the game they were playing.

“I won’t laugh babe, we’re partners right? we’ve got each other’s backs.” he playfully slapped Steve’s greasy-feeling shoulder blade, he felt Steve turn to him when he touched him.

Danny and Steve stared at each for a moment longer than they intended, both overcome by some preconceived notion that there was something more there than they realized. 

Steve broke the awkward silence first saying, “ Look, I was walking to a store to get some parts for my car after I fixed it and I tripped on someone's skateboard landing me in a mud-hole, you happy?"  
Steve glanced at Danny who was standing next to him, his hand covering his mouth trembling from a fit of laughter.

"So why did you come here then?" Danny asked trying hard to compose himself.

For a minute Steve didn't say anything but then gave in saying, "Because I accidentally left my keys in my car when I was going back." he said pausing to look at his partner who had to sit down gripping his knees because he was laughing too hard.

Steve made a disappointed face at him, “Well so much for not laughing.” he said his arms crossed in disapproval.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, his partner said still laughing, it’s just I never took you for such a klutz Steve.”  
“Well, we all have our moments Danny.” Steve stated firmly trying to back up his case

“Some apparently more than others.” Danny said turning on the faucet still snickering.

“Would it kill you to hold still??!” Danny barked at Steve’s face who definitely appeared to be enjoying this too much.

“I can’t help it Danno, it feels good when you wash my hair.” Steve smiled without a care in the world, he inhaled the crisp-smelling scent of the shampoo that was embedded in the dirty strands of his chestnut-hair

“Hey what flavor is this?” Steve asked casually.

Danny laughed not expecting that, “pffftt what? flavor??” he gripped onto Steve’s hair tighter shaking from laughter, the raised dimples in his cheeks making Steve smile proud that he had wiped the scowl off his face.

 

Steve laughed apparently not thinking when he had said that, “Heh, sorry I meant scent..”

“Umm okayy..it’s green apple..” he answered glancing at the brand of the oozing shampoo bottle as he continued to massage his soaked scalp.

“Wow Danny, I didn’t know you were into the whole aromatherapy thing.” Steve smirked a smart-ass grin making Danny scrunch his lower lip in disapproval.

“Shut up, he snapped irritably, it’s Grace’s alright?, she uses it when she stays the night.” he spotted an empty container by the ledge of the bathtub and poured the rushing water from the faucet into it.  
“Hm?” Steve glanced up slightly as Danny lifted it to his head dousing him with the ice-cold water that made his skin flinch from the shock.

“What the hell Danny?!” Steve spat some of the water out that was dripping all over his surprised face, why’d you do that??”

Danny gave him a glowering look, “Why do you think, Steven?” he said calling him out like he was an immature little brat.

Steve didn't say anything but gave him a rather longing look that got the blonde’s attention.

“What?” he said noticing Steve’s deep-set almond-shaped eyes.

Danny couldn’t help but think he looked kinda cute for a second, almost like a lost puppy who he had brought home.

“You’re fun to tease, you know that?” he leaned over the bathtub ledge folding his broad arms hoping to make Danny somewhat nervous if he was successful.

“No, you just like intimidating me.” he didn’t look at Steve as he felt his fingers through the back of his hair, trailing down to the nape of his neck trying to get the remaining soap buds out.

“What?” Steve asked catching a whiff of Danny’s pleasant scent as his arms brushed against his neck as he he reached down scrubbing some grime off of Steve’s soaking back

Steve felt the inside of his chest squeeze a bit as Danny practically rinsed his entire back.

This was starting to get really embarrassing for him, and he didn’t usually get embarrassed that easily. Or at least he thought he did.

“You just like getting to me so you have some sense of accomplishment in your life.” Danny hissed into Steve’s ear catching him off-guard.

“That’s not true, I- Danny came to eye-level with him suddenly and Steve hadn’t expected it. 

His partner seemed almost too normal as he wrapped a towel around Steve rubbing all over his back and then reaching for his arms almost pulling them towards him.

“There.” he stated leaving the towel still on him, you can do the rest yourself, right?” Danny’s jersey accent seemed deeper than usual as he ended on that note making Steve a little nervous.

Or maybe Steve was just imagining it.

“Uh-yeah, sure.” he said trying to sound like nothing had bothered him.

“Cool, well there’s some clothes here that my brother left behind that might fit you..” he directed Steve’s uneasy attention to the pile of gym shorts and grey v-line that sat on the toilet seat.

“Did you want me to stay?” Steve asked secretly hoping for a yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension is high in the air and Steve and Danny begin to wonder if there is something they can do to resolve it. Meanwhile Danny is secretly turned on by Steve's absurd look that he can't help but be seduced by, eventually they'll both be able to have their way with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll love this continuation!! ;D

“Sure, as long as you don’t mind my rules for a change.” the blonde smirked and Steve wondered if this guy had just flirted with him.

“And what would that be?” he asked unsure of what Danny was getting at.

“Well you’d have to sleep on the couch.” he stood up walking towards the bathroom door looking back at Steve as he closed it, oh, and I don’t really have a curfew like your so-called navy-self so I’ll probably stay up late watching something until I go to sleep.”

“Wait-, but I thought you just said that I’d sleep on the couch.” he said confused.

For a minute, none of them said anything apparently too dumbfounded of what they’d just realized was in-directed.

“Well I’d go to my own bed eventually Steven.” he closed the door and Steve was left there sitting in the bath wondering if he was reading this situation right.

So Steve decided to try to put it out of his mind for now, even though the thought still lingered in his mind and washed the rest of himself that was dirty.

When Steve put the shirt on that Danny had left for him it was a little snug on his frame and hugged his chest somewhat, but he didn’t really care since he would only be sleeping in it for the night.

The shorts however, were a completely different story. They didn’t fit him at all, first off all they were so tight against his legs that they clung to his thighs like a death sentence and they were so short on him that he might as well have been in his underwear.

He held back turning the door knob and letting Danny see him like this, to say he felt ridiculous was an understatement. 

Nevertheless, he didn’t feel like he had any other options so he pushed through the door walking out unsteadily in the ridiculous attire.

To Steve’s relief, Danny seemed too absorbed in whatever he was watching on TV to even notice that he had just walked in. 

He hesitated to sit down next to his partner wondering if he was going to mock him for how weird he looked. However, when had the courage to settle into the couch next to him he purposefully left a space open between them, he couldn’t help himself from being embarrassed in this situation he had gotten himself in.

“Danno, why the heck are watching this?” Steve took the initiative to ask first even though he held back.

“ Look pal, whose house are you in now?” he growled, I’ll watch whatever the hell I feel like watching, thank you very much.” he added sarcastically his eyes veering to Steve and back to the screen

“But you gotta admit, it is pretty stupid.” He held his eyes to the screen so he wouldn't have to laugh at Danny’s face.

“I know okayy, but there isn’t anything else better on so keep your mouth shut if you know what’s good for you.” Steve’s constant jabbering was starting to make him tense.

“Whatever you say, sir Daniel.”

Steve was clearly starting to press his luck here.

Danny scrunched his face raising an eyebrow in alarm, “What you’d just call me?” he demanded hotly.

Steve didn’t speak but sneered a little biting his lip. 

“Hello earth to Steve?”, is anyone there?” Danny moved closer to him jabbing his elbow 

“Thought you just told me to keep my mouth shut.” he grinned more at his comfort level now, he refused to meet eyes with his partner making him work for it.

“Your highness.. he muttered under his breath so Danny wouldn’t be able to make out what he had said.

But apparently he was wrong, maybe even finding a guilty pleasure that he enjoyed messing with Danno as much as he did.

“If you’re going to keep acting like a class-A douchebag Steve, I can show you the front door.” Danny said not joking around.

Steve smiled saying, “Thanks, but I already know where the door is.”

Danny felt like somewhere a nerve broke, “Steve you-!!” he was becoming more and more agitated by his idiot partner’s cocky attitude.

However, something stopped Danny’s rage as he looked a little closer at Steve, he had finally noticed the ridiculous get-up that his partner was currently wearing.

“Wow, Steve.” Steve abruptly turned to face Danny who was holding his stomach shaking from too much laughter, “Ohh geez..” he slapped his knee pointing to Steve’s strained poker face.

“Okay, I gotta admit you have some nice legs there babe.” he patted Steve's thigh without thinking and could’ve sworn he just blushed like an idiot.

Danny took his hand back all of a sudden realizing where it was.

They both looked at each other unsure of what to do or even say, they had grown close over the years they knew each other but something about that small touch somehow meant something much more than just mutual friendship.

“Are you hungry?” Danny asked quickly trying to think of anything that would make sense in this rather awkward situation they had put themselves in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect more exciting stuff to happen soon!! x3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat of the moment is really getting to Steve and Danny, and Danny is the bold one to make the first move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEXY TIME HERE WE COME!!! xD

“Uh, sure what do you have though?, I bet you the only thing in your fridge is left-over take-out since you can’t cook to save your life.” Danny had gotten up from the couch not necessarily surprised by Steve’s snarky comment but still annoyed. 

“Mmm, okay make fun of me all you want but since you don’t seem to have the appetite, this box of doughnuts is all mine.” Steve watched Danny as he brought over a glossy, white box that was resting on the kitchen counter and settled into the couch next to Steve. 

Figures, Danny had an irresistible sweet-tooth and picked out a chocolate one with pink sprinkles.

He seemed to be showing off his delectable treat to Steve and he couldn't say he was surprised in the slightest amount.

“What?” Danny asked Steve noticing that he was staring at him.

Steve shrugged turning back to screen amused at his partner, “Oh nothing, don’t mind me.”

Danny sucked off the remaining bits of chocolate that stuck on his fingers unsure if he wanted to hear Steve’s reply or not.

“What, do you want one too? I didn’t think you wanted to eat something so unhealthy to ruin your precious figure, Steve.” Danny took out another doughnut, this one was glazed and had something that was probably custard oozing through the middle, he brought it closer to Steve’s face until it was an inch away from his lips.

“ What are you doing?” Steve asked noticing the pastry that was so close to his mouth he could literally taste the sugary-sweet smell just by taking in its mouthwatering smell

“Here, try it.” Danny brought it closer to his confused face until a stream of gooey custard accidentally dripped on Steve’s nose.

“Oh, sorry.” Danny apologized wiping it off with his bare finger, he was caught off-guard when Steve didn’t say anything as he bit into the messy treat leaving Danny speechless.

 

“Mmmm, yeah it’s pretty good.” Steve mouthed licking the sugary-coating from his lips, Danny didn’t know what is was about that that made Steve so tempting to him right now.

“Uhhh..” he stammered trying to get a hold of his tongue.

“What?” Steve asked innocently like that was just a normal thing for him to do around Danny.

“Nothing, he said the words coming out stiff making him not sound like himself, Uh-I’m gonna go change.” he glanced out the front window noticing it was dark already.

“Okay, well don’t get lost.” he jeered trying to pull his leg in an attempt to make him laugh so he would ease up.

“Heh, yeah whatever.” Danny muttered heading into his bedroom across the hallway, Steve was trying to put a finger on what he’d just that made Danny seem so tense. Then a rather perverted thought slipped into his steady mind suddenly making him tense too.

Danny got back before Steve had the chance to dwell on it, which he was grateful for in a sense.

When his partner slumped back into the cushions next to him he noticed that it was now Danny who was leaving a space open between them. Steve decided not to say anything about it because he didn’t want to agitate Danny more than he already appeared.

“So what do you think these two people are going to get together?” Steve asked Danny a harmless question wanting to know what his opinion of the movie was. 

Steve held his breath wondering what his reaction was going to be.

Danny turned to him his eyes wavering a bit like he going to say something completely different but changed his mind at the last second for his own sake, “ Well duh, it’s so freaking obvious that I don’t know they haven’t at least kissed yet.”

“Yeah well, they’re probably just dragging it out for the ending.” Steve answered honestly.

“If they are, that’s really stupid.” Danny looked at Steve for a long moment like he was trying to make a connection here with his partner who stared back dumbly at him.

“Okay, but that’s why it’s a rom-com right? that stuff is bound to happen anyway.” Steve mentioned with his hand trying to persuade his valid point with Danny who didn’t face him when he finally spoke.

“If romance was like that in real-life Steven, everyone would be single until they reached at least middle-age.”

“Danny come on, you’re taking this to the extreme.” Danny did have a way of over-exaggerating things whenever he got into an argument with Steve but it was only expected since they both had a way of getting under each other’s skin.

That’s the way it had always been.

“Steve, you say that about everything I say.” Danny turned to him but spoke quieter when he said it making the atmosphere between them seem not as defensive

“Well it’s the truth Danno, and the truth hurts.” Steve assumed Danny was going to take that for an insult but was surprised when he felt Danny’s cold touch on his arm, it was cold in a way that pierced his naturally warm body-heat. He was starting to feel weak by his partner’s unexpected touch and he didn’t really know why or how to even explain it in words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect more coming up soon!! hehehe x3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in the intimate moment between Danny and his partner Steve, Danny he feels an intense thirst that's never felt so intensely in his life, will they or won't they? read and find out ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think this is just starting to get sexy, you haven't seen nothing yet haha!!

It was just a really strong feeling, a pleasurable one if he might add.

Steve could just barely make out the outline of Danny’s nightshirt as he slowly crawled over to his side, his head was drawn back and he had to admit he was beginning to feel a little intimidated by his partner’s strange behavior. 

“Uhh..Danny” Steve asked confused all of a sudden feeling like he was someone’s prey

His partner wasn’t getting through to him and he thought Danny might have been possessed.

He didn’t know what Danny had on his mind and that made him really nervous.

Steve drew back to the point where his head hit the armrest softly but still bumped him in the back of the head making him wince when Danny literally leaned into Steve’s vulnerable body and kissed him roughly but also with an evident sense of sweetness.

The helpless man felt a searing tingle of fire rush throughout his body in on-going motions that felt like ocean waves pulling back and forth to the sand.

“Danny..” Steve called his name without so much thinking, he just felt the strong need to be heard in this heated moment that was making him feel like he was about to burst.

“Shhh..” Danny hushed him his face resting on his shoulder so he brushed against his neck like he was claiming Steve as his. Sinking deeper into the lush cushions Steve felt himself grab a hold of Danny’s shirt as if on instinct, he felt Danny begin to press his abdomen into his, and as if startling him Steve broke their intense moment apart like he wanted to pause to catch his breath that felt like it was being cut short from too much pressure at once.

“What is it?” Danny seemed hungry to continue as he stared at Steve like he was an all you can eat buffet, The brunette felt a hand through his partner’s cheekbone reassuring his desperate appetite.

“Umm, if we’re going to do this can we do it in your bedroom? Cuz it’s starting to get really uncomfortable down here.” Steve looked at his partner awkwardly in the dark and Danny’s expression seemed to turn normal again.

“Uh-sure, sure.” he sounded more sure of himself like he was still getting used to this himself, Danny got up from the couch moving away from Steve’s face who had his mouth half-open still tasting Danny’s savoring lips that he wanted to drink in forever if he was so lucky.

 

Steve felt his face flush and he put a hand over his defenseless expression, even though it probably wasn’t that necessary him being in a dark room and all. 

He felt Danny’s strong presence looming over him, and he looked up as Danny extended his hand and Steve reached out for it like it was his only anchor in the darkness that caved in around them.

“Are you my prince charming now or something?” Steve asked feeling like he was risking his virginity with that teasing comment. He touched his cheek noticing how hot it was even though the night air felt very cool and relaxing, Danny griped his hand tighter into Steve’s like he might run away if he didn't.

“If you want me to be.” his partner confirmed making Steve’s pulse feel tight and inflamed almost brimming over with nervous energy that he converted into excitement in his head to keep himself thinking clearly.

Danny felt the urge to let Steve realize just how serious he was about this, he really wanted Steve to be fully aware of his intense feelings for him by the time they were done.

“Danny?” Steve was somewhat confused by Danny’s firm touch but put it aside seeing as how there was nothing for him to be worried or scared about with his loyal partner here beside him.

The door creaked with a fast screech that was enough to make Steve step back startled, but Danny not seem to as so much blink. 

The tile was shockingly cold beneath Steve’s feet, probably because the door was closed so long that the air didn’t get enough time to circulate evenly. Steve held back a bit remaining immobile at the door. Danny could see right through him that he was probably analyzing the situation and thinking too much to the point that he’d become catatonic.

Danny smiled softly at Steve and nudged him along letting him know that everything was going to be okay, the dark-haired brunette looked at him for a moment like a frightened puppy waiting for a safe signal to come to his military mind to give him a green light. In that weak,scared moment Danny could automatically tell who he really was inside and where he came from in life, “We can take it slow at first, Steve.” his partner whispered saying the magic words that made Steve feel more relaxed so he stepped forward like it was his first baby step.

It was not his first time seeing Danny’s room but somehow it looked..different, maybe it was because of the very different situation they were currently in or maybe it was because the darkness was veiling the familiar sunlight that always shined heavily into the room like it was the sun’s favorite spot to be seen.

Danny’s bed was still made from this morning when Steve came in to ask him what the hold-up was when they were about to head out for a case involving the unfortunate but usual kidnapping of a young child whose family was too rich for their own good not to be targeted. 

He looked closer and noticed though how the sheets were wrinkled and somewhat undone as if Danny was waiting for him.

He was probably just imagining it though, Steve had a way of internalizing things more emotionally than his counterpart. 

Steve already knew by now that Danny was fully aware of the fact that he felt everything more deeply and profoundly than others, but he didn’t feel the urge to feel insecure about it though since he had heard all too many times Danny saying that he loved him.

Looking down Steve noticed that Danny’s hand had left his along with the fervent sensation that came along with it, He could say he was somewhat grateful that the burning weight had died down somewhat but oddly he was beginning to feel more anxiety when Danno's tender hold let go of him.

Pacing after Danny to take the feeling back for himself so he would feel whole again he followed him as he sat upon the bed-sheets and patted a spot down for his partner to settle into next to him.

Danny glanced at him patiently waiting for Steve to get comfortable until he felt it was the right moment to turn his chin to him and run a hand through his still-wet, wild hair that poked out in different angles that brought an endearing smile to his lips that made them curl slightly in a way that was unbelievably attractive. 

The look in Steve’s fawn-brown eyes now seemed so susceptible and yet razor-focused like he needed more or he would literally collapse into Danny’s arms from the sudden loss of control.

Then Steve surprised Danny as he pulled his arms and fell into the bed like it was the only thing he really needed in life.

Each deep kiss was like drinking in sweet-tasting syrup that left them both thirsty for more like they both had just discovered their new secret craving together. Becoming lost in the moment Danny playfully licked across Steve’s jaw-line making him laugh not expecting it.

His charming partner didn’t comment instead continuing to lick him more across his eyelids and the edge of his chin stealing his way into his neck which tickled Steve’s already stimulated skin making him laugh even more feeling less pressure as a result and more so pleasure with Danny’s amusing displays of affection.

Steve let out a deep, restrained breath never feeling so satisfied and loved in his life until now, then on a mere whim he looked up and noticed that they both still had their clothes on.

Now, that was something that needed to be fixed right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep aiming for great cliff-hangers that'll make you want more hehe XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll love this chapter! ;P

As Danny finished kissing Steve’s forehead a calming feeling rushed over him, he couldn't remember anyone kissing him like that before not even his mom or dad who was usually absent in his life, the thought made him somewhat sad all of a sudden feeling like he had missed out on everything in life as a kid growing up. His glazed eyes started to swell and turn red from the overwhelming emotion he had always tried his hardest to pin down in his heart where it belonged.

Now Steve could hear himself crying and every old, forgotten wound was slipping out making himself feel utterly weak and dare he say pathetic as Danny was being so sweet to him and making love to his fragile body that he’s only ever shown to Danny in this moment.

“Steve?” Danny said as gently as he can so as not to let Steve feel like he’s trying to pressure him and make him feel even more emotionally unstable.He softly rubbed his hands over Steve’s pained face drying the tears away that left damp marks streaked across his cheekbones and by the corners of his lips that could still taste the bittersweet taste that lingered in his mouth.

“Danny?” Steve’s voice broke somewhat inside his throat like it’s hard to come out in audible words, “What’s wrong babe?” Danny gave his partner the kindest look he can muster and it made Steve’s heart begin to ache.

“ Can I ask you something?” that surprised Danny because Steve is usually one to just straight out say what’s on his mind when he’s talking with Danny or much less anyone else for that manner. So why the sudden need to ask for his permission?

Steve was starting to worry Danny, he felt like he was doing something wrong or maybe something incredibly right.

“Yeah? what is it, are you feeling okay? Is this all too much for you?” As much as Danny wanted to continue on like this through the night he didn't want to overwhelm him so much that it made him not act like himself.

“N-no, I want this, I want you.” something in Danny’s brain ticked, he’s never heard Steve stutter before and he felt almost guilty for liking the sound of it. 

It was a different side to Steve that he had never seen before and he felt happy inside that his usual over-confident partner was letting him see it.

Steve mumbled a noise like he was rehearsing it in his head but was reluctant to say it out loud.

“What was that Steve? sorry, I don’t think I caught that.” he rubbed his forehead against his coaxing him to say it again even if it was hard to do.

“Take me Danny.” his partner looked at him with more confidence like he’d already made up his mind and wasn't bothering to fight it anymore.

“Uhh..” Danny was too shocked to speak for a second yet his heart tugged at those carefully-placed words like he was the only person Steve trusted enough to say that to without worrying about being judged. 

“Look, Steve began to explain his change in behavior, I’m fine with this, no scratch that I’m more than fine, I just..he lingered for a bit trying to find the exact right words that are on the tip of his tongue, I just want to live in this moment, here and now.”

“Umm..okay that’s, he stammered biting his lip, that’s good to know considering we’re technically already doing it.” Danny gave that statement a moment and then laughed realizing just lame he sounded, Steve laughed too understanding his reaching attempt at humor even though he didn’t necessarily mean it quite that way it came off.

In the middle of their relaxed moment it felt like Steve could literally tell Danny anything and it wouldn’t come off weird or misinterpreted. Steve felt safe and sound with Danny here loving him, he only wished that this moment could last forever.

And then as if reading Steve’s body language he slowly leaned into him so their lips were only inches away from touching and Danny kissed him again this time so intensely Steve’s lips felt like they were on fire. Soothed by Danny’s loving touch his lower back muscles eased down and crackle as if being let go from all the pressure and pain the world had to offer him. His eyes were closed as if being drifted into a deep sleep that would cure him of any ailment he had.

The softness of the bed and the pleasurable sensation of Danny making love to him was almost too much for his brain to compete in terms of normal waves of emotion and it felt like something new was being born in him, it felt like the biggest relief of his life to feel Danny on-top of him making every devoted touch feel like the greatest thing that had ever happened to him.

Steadily, the muscle span in Steve’s chest extended and rippled with movement as Danny pulled his shirt off starting from the waist down with his teeth holding the bottom letting his hands do the rest. As he performed this careful act Steve could literally feel all the stress bottled up inside draining from his body. Once their chests were exposed and bare against each other’s Danny hugged him tight wrapping his arms around him rubbing his cheek against his in on-going motions that brought a thankful smile to Steve’s lips.

With the most subtle of movement, Danny cautiously raised a hand under Steve’s lower left thigh and gripped it with affirmation as if letting him know he was still there and wasn’t going to leave him alone. Steve’s legs were long and somewhat slender looking like a pubescent woman’s, there was a different glow or mesmerizing aura that unconsciously pulled out a switch in Danno’s brain. He could literally feel Steve’s skin tremble from over-excitement and the slick moisture being absorbed into every pore making Danny feel like he had conquered him.

“Mmmm..”, Steve mused as if he suddenly forgot he wasn’t the only one there.

“Steve, you’re starting to sound really horny.” Danny broke his focused look and furrowed the lines in his face giving him a rather confused look wondering why he was acting so weird and almost moody in a sense with the tangled mess of emotions he was having to deal with.

The messy-haired brunette laughed in his throat trying not to laugh so hard that he didn't end up spilling cum into the sheets. Then without thinking Danny enfolded his sturdy hands around both Steve’s thighs raising them up and inclined towards his face kissing Steve harder and harder like he was persuading him to surrender. 

His partner smiled into each kiss feeling a tingling burst of electricity shoot up every time Danny pulled out only to lean in for more. Steve felt an immense wanting for the blonde man as he reached into the back of his neck and into his disarranged hair, it felt really good against his sweating fingers like it was the sweetest weakness he’s ever felt before. Gradually, his hands trailed from Danny’s lateral headline and into the curvature of his face, he doesn’t feel like he ever wants to let this moment go so he continued clinging onto Danno like he was a living godsend to him.

“I love you, Danny.” Steve mumbled to his caring partner as he caressed his face kissing his forehead and then his lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe we're getting close to the end here x3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe so here's the final chapter guys xP

The sunlight literally poured into the room through the blinds blinding Steve as his eyelids fluttered awoken from what felt like the greatest sleep he’d ever had.

He smacked his lips swallowing in his throat and tasted something foreign but yet pleasant in his mouth, then flashbacks from last night raced back to his unperturbed mind making his face flush with redness. 

Smoothing his hands over his face which felt soft and almost dewy in a way, he turned to see his all too familiar partner Danny sacked out laying sideways right next to him. Even he had to admit it felt a little awkward staring at him, but he honestly couldn’t help himself.

His skin looked tanner bathing in the morning sun’s rays making it look like it had a different glow to it, he eased up a bit smiling as he stroked his hand over his cheekbone and feeling the scratchy stubble on his chin. He wasn’t sure how long Danno was going to continue sleeping, but he didn’t mind remembering that it was only Saturday and they were usually at their busiest during the week anyway, the crime fighting could wait.

Steve was about to get up to get a quick drink of water when he felt something nip at his finger. He turned from where he was looking towards the door and noticed Danny had bitten his finger where he’d forgotten was still pressed on his lips. Smiling at the unexpected sight he leaned back to where his partner lay uttering a somewhat shy “Hey.” to him. 

“Hey.” he replied back echoing his words, a brief but deep pause interceded between the two idiots in love making them both laugh with amusement.

“Um..so..”, Steve almost said something but Danny prevented him before he had a chance to kissing him once softly and then pulling away so Steve had a stupid embarrassed look on his face.

“Ahh, thanks.. I guess?” Steve said, the sudden gesture biting him hard in the heart with discomposure, even though he was fully aware of the fact that he and Danny did a lot more than just kissing last night he still got embarrassed easily around his rather bold partner.

“You want me to do that again, don’t you?” Danny searched his eyes for a weak spot that he could climb into and take a hold for himself. He took great pleasure in arousing Steve, it felt like he had him wrapped around his finger and thoroughly enjoyed the feel of relationship-dominance for a change.

He could really get used to this.

“Ahaha, yes please Danno.” Steve whispered as his partner touched his cheek this time reeling in for his favorite playmate. The brunette placed his hand over Danny’s where he held it and let himself be kissed again and again until Steve had to stop for a breather like he was coming up for air from being in water for too long.

“Geez, Steven, do you have any idea how fucking hot that is?” Danny grabbed onto his partner’s cheeks ruffling his hair back and forth so he looked even more wild-looking.

He was soo delicious-looking he felt like he didn’t even need breakfast.

“Are you being serious right now? or are you just playing me?”Steve pouted making him look like an annoyed over-grown child.

“Oh come on babe!, do you really need an explanation when I clearly just complimented you??” Danno proceeded to hug his partner tight who was uncharacteristically being overly-sensitive with him.

Steve melted into Danny’s embrace and muttered a blunt “Yes.” like he was trying to hide his defensive self in Danno’s shoulder rubbing his red face against his neck. The blonde shorter man patted the back of his left shoulder blade like he was a big dog clinging to its owner.

Danno laughed somewhat thinking his insecurity came off rather adorable. 

He let Steve lay like that for a while measuring the amount of unfaltering beats he felt vibrated from Steve’s chest onto his.

For a few minutes they didn’t say anything, but it didn’t matter so much since the moment seemed to speak for itself.

Then a familiar sharp pang of hunger pierced Danny’s insides jolting him from his tender moment with Steve. 

“Um, Steve, I’m getting kinda hungry, can you get of me?” Danno’s mind was directed towards consuming something in his stomach to ease the persistent rumbling.

Maybe he would make eggs if Steve let him, but he was pretty sure his partner already had his mind made up about that considering that Danny had failed multiple times in the past to make decent eggs without the smoke detector going off.

Well he certainly didn’t want to starve stuck in his own bed considering the options so he slowly at first tried to prod Steve’s extensive body off of his.

“Mmm, no.” Steve stated like it was unquestionable, he was back to being his old bossy self again.

“Please?” he sighed under his breath trying to persuade him to use better judgment.

That was something that never seemed to change.

“Come on, aren’t you hungry too by now?” Danny glanced behind at the electric clock sitting on his bed-stand then to Steve again who gave him a betrayed look

Steve’s eyes were his darkest feature in the glaring , golden stream of sunlight that’s made him squint so he can’t be taken seriously when his partner gave him a long “ no more bullshit” look.

So Danny tried to trick him into letting him go when he planted a kiss right beside his eyelid which made him blink from the unexpected gesture on a sensitive spot allowing Danno to worm his way out of Steve’s arms.

He got up and noticed the mess of clothes sprawled out over the bed tangled in with the disarranged sheets, it almost looked like a messy bedroom crime scene and he and Steve were the ones in the spotlight here.

His black briefs lay on top of Steve’s leg that was still buried underneath the sheets that felt nice and cool from the morning breeze drafting in from outside.

Danny bent down as he put them on and Steve lifted his head from the pillow on a whim beholding glorious ass. 

A smirk etched across his lips as his eyes fluttered from Danno’s nicely toned chest and all the way down to his nicely carved legs that protruded well-built muscle at the knees.

“Like what you see?” his partner turned back facing him casually like this was just part of normal conversation.

 

“Yeah.” Steve pursed his lips together letting the faintest sight of his tongue slip out like he’s expecting something from Danny as he leaned over the bed where he lay. He assumed Danno was just going to kiss him lightly, but he ended up rolling into the bed with him kissing him with an exuberant amount of friskiness wrapping one leg over his so he was helpless in that position.

He held Steve’s adorable face in his hands and for a moment Steve felt like they were going to have sex again, but Danny must be thinking of saving that wild energy for another time so he pulled away changing his mind.

His chest stung with a sort of burning heat thinking of the words, “Another time..”

“Come on Mcgarret.” Danno said playfully coaxing him into getting up and putting some pants on, “Let’s get something to eat before we end up doing something really stupid.”

That witty comment made Steve laugh saying, “I’ll gladly do anything stupid with you Danno.”

And so the two rascals raced down the hallway like they were still in high school and sat down at Danny’s small table for two not planning anything or delving into a serious conversation about some incident in the newspaper, but instead just relaxed enjoying each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda feel sad to end this, oh well xD

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this!!! ^^ I always appreciate your comments and kudos!


End file.
